Variations in fastener design have been used to improve the ability of the fastener to remain tightly encased in a fastened material. It has been noted that when a diamond point of a nail is formed, an enlarged area at the intersection of the shank and point may also be created. This enlarged area can adversely affect the retention of a fastener in a fastening material, such as when attaching sheathing panels such as plywood or oriented strand board to wood framing members. In such cases, the point can form a hole in the fastening material that is larger than nail shank itself when driven, thus reducing the tightness of fit between the side member and the nail shank.